


Ветер был сильнее

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL [1]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем могут закончиться поиски жутковатой легенды, если легенде вдруг взбредет в голову самой вас найти?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер был сильнее

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную битву-2013.  
> Бета есть. =)

Джеральд терпеть не мог больницы: запахи, звуки, холодные ртутные лампы в коридорах, громкая связь, требующая какого-то доктора Шнайдера в восьмую палату… Собственно, тот факт, что сейчас они находились не в госпитале, а в доме для душевнобольных, мало что менял. Психушки Джеральд тоже не любил.  
  
— Расслабься, — Синтия успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты засунул себе в задницу здоровенную швабру… — прошептала она ему на ухо.  
  
Джералд бледно улыбнулся жене: ему не нравилось это место. Вот не нравилось — и всё. Умом он понимал, что пришёл сюда как посетитель, но какой-то паникёр внутри вопил, что надо делать отсюда ноги. И чем скорее — тем лучше.  
  
— Мистер и миссис Беккер? — к супругам подошла медсестра и жестом пригласила их идти за собой.  
  
Местный персонал Джеральда раздражал ничуть не меньше, чем миролюбиво гулявшие в саду среди подстриженных кустов психи. Улыбчивые медсёстры в одежде пастельных оттенков (говорят, оказывает успокаивающее действие на больных), вкрадчивые манеры, забота и обходительность. А попадёшь сюда пациентом — небось, сразу вкатят дозу халдола, запрут в палату и смирительную рубашку подберут. Пастельных оттенков и под цвет глаз.  
  
Встретивший Беккеров врач также был весьма спокоен и благодушен — аура уверенности окружала его как нимб витражного святого. Джеральд даже немного расслабился, но после слов: «Я попрошу вас не напоминать миссис Тремелл о том, что её сюда привело», — снова подобрался и заложил горестную складку между бровей.  
  
Инициатива поездки в лечебницу исходила целиком от Синтии. «Я же не могу бросить Бриди в беде, ну пойми же ты!» — восклицала она, нервно расхаживая по комнате. Стоило Джеральду осторожно заикнуться, что у Бриди есть родственники, которые наверняка не дадут ей пропасть, как на него обрушился целый ушат обвинений в душевной чёрствости, инертности и прочих постыдных пороках.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, недолго, — предупредил врач, — длинные визиты её утомляют, — и открыл дверь небольшой палаты.  
  
Бриди — Бриджет Тремелл — одетаяя в блузу с широким воротом и мешковатые штаны, с ногами сидела в кресле и что-то вязала крючком. Черные, коротко подстриженные волосы и тонкокостное сложение делали её похожей на мальчишку-подростка.  
  
Бриджит была старой университетской подругой Синтии, она и её муж Алан часто гостили у Беккеров, присылали им открытки и сувениры из своих многочисленных поездок. Джеральд порой удивлялся, что общего было у подвижной, беспокойной Бриджет и его жены, для которой самым долгим путешествием была поездка к бабушке на Рождество в соседний штат.  
  
Тремеллам никогда не сиделось на месте: лёгкие на подъём, любопытные, они полжизни проводили в пути. Тур на каноэ по Великим озёрам, тропические леса Амазонки, поход в поисках Шамбалы вместе с тибетскими погонщиками яков… Алан и Бриди с ума сходили по тому, что в газетах называлось «экстремальным туризмом». Правда, последняя поездка обоим вышла боком.  
  
Тремеллы забрались на север Канады, в Манитобу, в поисках легендарного вендиго из верований индейцев-оджибве. Духа-людоеда они так и не нашли, зато их самих нашёл медведь-гризли. Бриджет, полумёртвую от шока и ран, на санях привезла в Стиллуотер старуха-индианка, Алана же пришлось хоронить в закрытом гробу.  
  
Джеральд нервничал: ему не нравилось это место, не нравился гуляющий по комнате сквозняк, не нравилась виноватая мягкая улыбка черноволосой женщины в кресле. От прежней Бриди осталась только внешность, даже голос стал другим — глухим, будто бы простуженным. Впрочем, последнее немудрено — ветер, задувавший в открытое окно, был по-весеннему зябким.  
  
Синтия осторожно говорила с подругой, а Джеральд сидел как на иголках, в ожидании, когда наконец закончится этот визит. Женщина в кресле больше не была Бриджет Тремелл — после нападения гризли кто-то другой пришёл ей на смену.  
  
— Ужасно. Боже мой, врагу такого не пожелаешь, — говорила миссис Беккер мужу, идя к машине по подъездной аллее. — Наверняка они накачивают её наркотиками. И эти шрамы на плечах, на спине…  
  
— Я бы сказал, что ей повезло остаться в живых, но я не уверен, что это, — Джералд ткнул пальцем в сторону лечебницы, — везение. Поехали домой.  
  


***

  
  
По причине худобы и изящного телосложения, стабильную прибавку в весе у Бриджет Тремелл посчитали положительным следствием покоя и правильного питания. Отчего-то, несмотря на постоянно растущий животик, никому не пришло в голову самое очевидное объяснение до тех пор, пока во время планового осмотра один из врачей с раздражением не потребовал отправить пациентку к гинекологу.  
  
Миссис Тремелл оказалась беременна. Сроки были таковы, что позволяли предположить отцом ребенка покойного Алана. С учетом взаимной нежной привязанности супругов в этом не было ничего необычного. Если допустить, конечно, близость, случившуюся незадолго до гибели мужа миссис Тремелл.  
  
Беременность протекала нормально, даже, пожалуй, слишком нормально. Ближе к окончанию срока встал вопрос о том, как быть с ребенком — не оставлять же его в лечебнице с лишённой рассудка матерью! У Бриджет, конечно, имелись родственники, но они были либо людьми почтенными и положительно в гробу видали перспективу обзавестись новорождённым сыном погибшего исследователя и сумасшедшей, либо такими же искателями приключений, как и сама миссис Тремелл, и тоже не очень хотели вешать себе на шею такой груз.  
  
А вот Синтия, единственная из подруг Бриди, кто продолжал навещать её, была неизлечимо бесплодна и уже не надеялась забеременеть. Однако у миссис Беккер был хороший доход, неплохое во всем, кроме репродуктивной системы, здоровье, покладистый и благовоспитанный муж и огромное желание помочь подруге — именно так она заявила врачу, сообщившему ей о положении вещей. Доктор, конечно, не рассчитывал на такую удачу — он-то всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться, не знает ли Синтия Беккер кого-нибудь, согласного взять на воспитание будущего ребёнка…  
  
Как бы там ни было, после благополучного разрешения от бремени миссис Тремелл, не проявив и следа материнского инстинкта, снова вернулась в свою палату, а мальчик, появившийся на свет довольно хилым и слабым, был торжественно перевезен миссис Беккер в её дом. Малыша по странному желанию ненадолго пришедшей в себя матери назвали Говардом.  
  
Вскоре, однако, у мальчика обнаружилась странная особенность. Не то чтобы она пугала или настораживала, но… В любой комнате — будь то детская, гостиная или спальня приёмных родителей — стоило появиться кроватке с маленьким Говардом, как немедленно распахивалась форточка и в неё тут же врывался холодный ветер.  
  
Беккеры, устав бороться со своенравными окнами и заметив, что ребёнку от сквозняка не делается плохо, махнули на эту загадку рукой. Синтия нянчила своего долгожданного младенца, Джеральд радовался за похорошевшую и ожившую Синтию, а Говард сосредоточенно сосал из бутылочки витаминизированную смесь на основе козьего молока и наблюдал за яркими погремушками светлыми, льдисто-серыми глазами.  
  
  


***

  
Раз, два, теперь накид… Нужно попросить крючок потолще, а то вязанье получается слишком плотным… Бриджет аккуратно заправила хвостик нитки. Ей нравилось вязать. Всё равно что — само действие успокаивало, мысли нанизывались друг на друга столбиками и воздушными петлями.  
  
Сегодня опять приходили гости: обеспокоенные, в глазах растерянность, волнение. Это они волнуются за ту Бриджет, которая ещё была Бриди, давно-давно, так давно, что почти забылась.  
  
Три, четыре, пять, поворот, провязать две вместе… Они отдали проводнику-оджибве внушительную сумму за то, чтобы он привёл их к месту ритуала по призыву вендиго. Они с Аланом притаились в сугробе, во все глаза глядя на то, что творилось на укрытой между деревьев поляне. На утоптанном снегу горел огромный костёр фиолетового, будто газового пламени, вокруг костра скакали невысокие кряжистые фигурки, грохотали барабаны, невидимый во тьме хор тянул на одной ноте какую-то тарабарщину…  
  
— Тот-Кто-Ходит-По-Ветру, Покоритель воздуха, скользящий над землёй! Йа! Йа! Итаква! Итаква сф’айяк вулгтмм вуглтлагн вулгтмм! Итаква фхтагн! Йа! Йа! Йа! — завопил у костра десяток глоток, слившихся в общем экстазе.  
  
В кронах зашумел ветер. По спине, несмотря на тёплую одежду, прошла дрожь, встали дыбом волосы на затылке.  
  
— Надо выбираться отсюда, — забеспокоился Алан, и они оба заторопились прочь от поляны.  
  
Какими же они тогда были глупыми, когда думали, будто смогут убежать — как убежать от ветра?..  
  
Она обернулась, когда за спиной закричал Алан — что-то подняло его в воздух, из руки выпал фонарь, мигнул и погас, упав в сугроб. В снежной темноте будто ворочался кто-то огромный, а потом в ночном небе моргнули красные голодные глаза и Бриджет примёрзла к месту. В следующую секунду к ногам рухнуло тело Алана — заледеневшее до каменной твёрдости, с разинутым в вопле ртом.  
  
Она неуклюже побежала: задыхаясь, едва не падая лицом вниз, проваливаясь в сугробы. За спиной на промороженный труп Алана опустилась циклопическая, опутанная ледяной паутиной нога. Хрупнуло, будто разгрызли леденец — и Бриджет вырвало прямо на снег.  
  
Тварь шутя подхватила её, подняла в воздух — от ветра стало трудно дышать, от холода слезились глаза — а потом по телу прошлась когтистая лапа, сдирая рюкзак, термокомбинезон, аляску — всё, вплоть до нижнего белья, оставляя кровоточащие глубокие царапины на плечах. Бриджет завизжала, извиваясь от обжигающего холода и боли, а тварь перевернула её вниз головой, сжала лодыжки стылыми лапами. В глазах существа горела нечеловеческая злоба и… голод.  
  
Когда между раздвинутых ног женщины проникло нечто, похожее на прут из промёрзшего насквозь металла, она прокусила себе язык — казалось, все внутренности выворачивало ледяным крюком. Кричать она уже не могла — лишь судорожно подёргивалась в когтях твари. На лоб из приоткрытого рта текла розовая от крови слюна, в глазах замерзали слёзы, внутрь будто вбивали обжигающе холодный штырь. А потом сознание наконец оставило её.  
  
Бриджет расправила на коленях рукоделие, вытянула ноги: снаружи незаметно наступил вечер. Вскоре пришла дежурная сестра с таблетками, пожурила за открытое окно («Ну что же вы, миссис Тремелл! Так и воспаление подхватить недолго!») и уложила её спать.  
  
Во сне Бриди Тремелл явилось то же, что и всегда — огромный, продуваемый всеми ветрами храм на пустой равнине. У древнего алтаря из окаменевшего дерева она снова и снова взывала к снежному небу: «Йа! Йа! Итаква! Тот, кто ходит над землёй! Йа! Итаква, фхтагн!» — и небо, ворча и сверкая огненными глазами, отвечало.


End file.
